


夺冠之后

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 科斯切尔尼原本是想等到卢日尼基体育场安静下来，自己一个人悄悄看上几眼再离开的。不过很可惜，直到他与好几位国家队队友都打完招呼，大雨如注的现场还是山呼海啸的。他这才意识到此事似乎无法实现。
Relationships: Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny





	夺冠之后

**Author's Note:**

> 送给姬友八月的生贺，祝安康顺遂。清水HE，一发完结。  
> 在我的设想里，这篇故事发生在2018年世界杯法国队夺冠之后。  
> 请勿上升至真人，谢谢。OOC有，不喜右上点叉关闭。

人潮好看，旗帜好看，胜利的烟火也好看……

科斯切尔尼原本是想等到卢日尼基体育场安静下来，自己一个人悄悄看上几眼再离开的。不过很可惜，直到他与好几位国家队队友都打完招呼，大雨如注的现场还是山呼海啸的。他这才意识到此事似乎无法实现。

法国人站在接待处外间的一角摸摸下巴，心想：算了，也不差这一件了。离开之前，科斯切尔尼认真的看遍了这个满是热闹、欢欣还混着汗臭味的，一大堆人抢着与大力神杯合影的更衣室的每一个角落。留下一个浅浅的笑容。

他的跟腱时不时还是会痛，不过复健的情况比预期要好，是件值得他高兴的事。科斯切尔尼拖着一条不太方便的腿，从最侧面的缝隙，逆着迎上前来祝贺的人群，将自己慢慢挪出新历史诞生的地方。

在一处既隐蔽到能看见夜空，同时又能听见里面动静的通道口，科斯切尔尼见到了吉鲁。大个子已不再同两年前那样低垂着头，或是湿红了眼眶。他怀里抱着可爱的小女儿，身上披着祖国的三色旗，高兴得涨红了脸。

一瞬间，科斯切尔尼觉得莫斯科理应显现的漫天星光，仿佛随着远处胜利的聚光灯落在了眼前人的肩头。无声无息的消融着经年累月，多到数不清的不甘与苦涩。最终化为温柔的波光，流转在昔日双料队友的眼中。

他听见他说，劳伦特，我们夺冠了。

是啊。高卢雄鸡，夺冠了。

*

好多人都打电话给科斯切尔尼，甚至有几通都打到默特萨克那里去了。原因无他，18年世界杯要决赛了，而法国队方面有人想要科斯切尔尼作为团队的一份子前往。

因为某退休德国佬近期懒得跟英格兰人在酒吧里互怼，所以科斯切尔尼这一个月来已经习惯和默特萨克窝在家里看比赛了。虽然他与关系好的几位队友一直保持着密切的联系，但冷不丁有这么多人叫他过去，确实让他有些无所适从。

撂下这一天里的第N通电话，科斯切尔尼莫名失落起来。本来他没想过那些的，但这两天的连番轰炸却像是在逼着他直面可能错过的和渴望见证的。一时间，他也分不清自己应该做的和想要做的，究竟是不是一回事。

霞夕的光里浸着绯红，站在客厅顾自出神的法国人被浓厚的昏黄包围，病痛折磨的躯体于日落的萧条中显得更加单薄。忙活半天刚泡了茶的德国人，余光瞥见残阳里的身影，不由地心下一痛，立刻放下手里的活计凑到对方身边，伸手把人揽进怀里。

无事一身轻的前球员调整了几下姿势，好让爱人靠他颈窝靠得更舒服一些。等人终于觅到良栖不再动了，才若无其事地开口道，“累就不去，谁请也不去。一个个的这是干嘛呀，非要打扰我们美好的二人假期。嫉妒也不带这样的。”

科斯切尔尼没出声，可憋笑的颤抖还是出卖了他。默特萨克单臂搂着人往厨房走，习惯性地摩挲着对方的胳膊想让爱人放宽心，另一只手端起茶壶重新把人领回客厅。

“劳伦特，你不如就这么一直靠着我。待我去放个小曲儿，然后就可以牵过你的手跳舞了~”净出馊主意的人一边说一边还嘿嘿地笑着，样子要多傻有多傻。

默声许久的科斯切尔尼没忍住捅了捅得意忘形之人的老腰，眯眼瞧他说：“你少来！都什么时候了，还扯没有用的。”

被泼了冷水的人瘪着嘴，不情不愿地依着怀里人离开他独自摊进沙发里。随手捞过两个杯子，默特萨克倒满后递过去一个，还贴心地吹了两口热气。

“行啦，我陪你去。”

“我说要去了吗？”

“……你说路费他们能给报销不？”

纵使科斯切尔尼一早就知道这人没个正经，却还是被对方老套的小伎俩给哄笑了。他捧起茶杯摇摇头，“想得美，不能！”

“(ˉ▽￣～) 切~~你们法国人一点都不大方。”  
“(→_→)…说得好像你们德国人不抠门似的。”

日常互损在优哉游哉的品茶中结束了，默特萨克见科斯切尔尼神情还是有些黯然，心里自然清楚对方仍有没想开的事情。他倒也不急。反正如果是重要的事，无论怎么憋，劳伦特最后总是会找自己聊聊的，没必要问得太紧。

拿起茶几上已经看完三分之二的书，默特萨克就这么翘腿靠坐着读了起来。没一会儿，喝完茶的科斯切尔尼顺着他倒了下来，头枕在默特萨克的胯骨上，像是躺在安稳平和的温柔乡里。后者自然地把腿放下，好让对方可以更舒服地把身子滚到自己的大腿上。

偶尔科斯切尔尼像这样挨着默特萨克想问题的时候，就会翻来覆去地转身，没个老实时候。德国人显然已经对此见怪不怪了，读书间隙发觉人滚得远了，便会把人扳回来顺毛……呃不，是摸摸头。

科斯切尔尼总是喜欢把头顶中间部分的头发弄得高高的，到后来甚至他自己不动，头发都已经定型了。默特萨克也是手贱，就喜欢揉科斯切尔尼头发又厚又宣的地方，不知不觉把人家发型弄得一团糟，时间一长还成了习惯。

默特萨克眼下正无意识地过着手瘾，科斯切尔尼不需要出门见人，再加上确实有点舒服也就由着他去了。揉着揉着，默特萨克听见科斯切尔尼闷声问他：“你当时是怎么想的？”

撂下手里的书，默特萨克反应片刻才明白他的劳伦特是在问他12年欧洲杯那时候是怎么想的。果然还是很在意的嘛！默特萨克使劲儿揉了两下，怀里的人嘟囔着缩起脖子抗议他的暴行。

傻大个眉眼弯弯，嘴角勾起一抹微笑。他一只手抚上法国人的脸，引导他看向自己，另一只手则抠着自己胡子拉碴的下巴道，“多数时候还是希望赢的，也会有'输了会不会更好受一点?'之类的想法。但是……”

“但是当你们输了的时候，你才发现自己还是最希望赢的对不对？”科斯切尔尼替默特萨克说完了最重要的后半句，德国人闻言瞳孔放大了一瞬。

科斯切尔尼仰头看着夕阳的余晖落在他的佩尔的眸中，青绿色里浮动着星星点点的微光，像长颈鹿柔软的金色毛发一样。他眨眨眼睛，随即露出个轻松又释然的笑容说：“佩尔，你也不用这么惊讶吧！”

默特萨克被他说得怔了几秒，接着才后知后觉地拉过对方的手背，落下轻轻一吻。他用盛满了爱慕和宠溺的目光回望科斯切尔尼，轻声说着：“是啊，我怎么还会对我这么这么好的lolo感到惊讶呢。”

劳伦特和自己一样。默特萨克想。甚至在他看来，这份他也未必能有的心胸，广阔得叫人心疼。

*

颁奖仪式似乎已经过去很久了，却也好像尚未结束。明如白昼的灯光、欣喜若狂的呼喊混着金纸与烟火的气息，扰得科斯切尔尼一时间忘了自己原本要说的话。

清凉的雨水没有因为这晚罕见的热情而停下，仿佛连它们也在一同欢呼雀跃。有几滴还随着夜风扑到了科斯切尔尼的脸上，惊醒他不知混沌了多久的思绪。

吉鲁还在，但不远处已经有人嚷嚷着叫他回去了。洋溢着喜悦的法国前锋，在他面前也显得不是很自在。虽然笑着，却还是瞧着别扭。科斯切尔尼一晚上见多了类似的反应，有的小心翼翼，有的唉声叹气……这也是他想离开的原因之一。

“劳伦特，”吉鲁说着，把脖子上的奖牌摘下来递给他，“你看，我们努力了那么久……”“是啊，终于……做到了。”科斯切尔尼接过来，拇指轻轻拂过表面，反反复复像要将纹络刻在心里。

又有人在催促了。吉鲁略微低头看着科斯切尔尼，看着对方望着奖牌愣愣出神，心里很不是滋味。他想了很多话，却觉得每一句讲出来都是无形的伤害。最后他木讷地拿回了自己的东西，听着科斯切尔尼对他说：“奥利，谢谢。今天能到这儿来，我很高兴。今天能够胜利，我很开心。”

虽然科斯切尔尼的神情看上去不是很有说服力，但吉鲁知道他说的是真心话。“劳伦特，你不是一个人来的吧？”拽住想走的人，法国前锋关切地问。不知怎么，一想到这人要一个人走掉，吉鲁心里就觉得发慌。

科斯切尔尼背对他挥手，“放心，佩尔在外面。”

*

12分钟。

12分钟，换回的是跟腱撕裂、欧联出局。以及……错过最后一次世界杯。科斯切尔尼仿佛重回红点套餐时期，深陷自我质疑的漩涡。痛苦漫延过心崖，以摧枯拉朽之势再一次令他深感挫败。

浑浑噩噩不知飞了几个小时，当他跟着队友缓缓步下飞机，见到休息日特意过来接他的默特萨克时，猛然心间一酸。想到自己接过他的队长袖标，却把队伍带成今天这个样子。科斯切尔尼不是很想面对眼前的人。

默特萨克见他错开眼神，对科斯切尔尼的心理状态算是有了个谱。温格没有留人，该说的话回来之前已经说过了，更多的话他还是想等球员们都冷静之后再细讲。所以德国人打完招呼就把人领走了，毕竟有些谈话是无法在这么多人面前进行的。

车里的熏香很淡，却是科斯切尔尼再熟悉不过的味道。于是回家的路上，放松下来的法国人靠着窗边，几次迷糊到点头。默特萨克帮他慢慢放倒靠背，科斯切尔尼也不自觉地顺着躺了下来。

他不知道自己累到说了梦话，呢喃着，“我还可以坚持，真的，别换下我……”

德国人在一旁听得很清楚，随即锁紧眉头，把盖在爱人身上的训练服外套向上拉了拉。

*

科斯切尔尼走到宽敞的出口时，默特萨克正撑着一把蓝色的雨伞，背对着他吞吐着烟雾。

他很少见到他抽烟。

仿佛突然感知到对方来了，默特萨克回头，发现科斯切尔尼站在不远处盯着他。更准确的说，是在盯着他手里的烟。

“哈哈……”德国人干笑两声把烟熄灭，走上前将人迎到伞下，搂着对方的肩膀一同往外走才开口道，“我以为你不会这么早出来。”

科斯切尔尼朝他翻了个白眼，“所以你就偷偷在这抽烟？你知道被俄国人发现什么后果吗？”

“嘿！”如果不是举着伞，默特萨克很有可能就要挥舞起那两条长长的手臂了。“我这不是见周围没什么人，而且今晚又没人管才吸那么两口嘛。”

科斯切尔尼嫌弃地推开凑过来的高个子，揶揄他说：“老不正经，什么身份，还敢抽烟。”

这回轮到默特萨克不解了，“我不就是个退役球员？为什么不能？”

科斯切尔尼倒是把这茬给忘了，却又碍着面子，只好摸摸鼻子，语气硬硬地说道，“我不是还没退吗？你想让我抽二手烟？”

默特萨克不说话了。科斯切尔尼发觉落在身上的雨越发多了，抬头一看，雨伞晃来晃去的，身旁的人憋笑憋得一脸通红。“行啦，知道你心里不舒服才抽的。”话音一落，德国人终于笑出了声。

等到笑点跟神经病差不多的德国人终于平静下来，科斯切尔尼继续跟他闲聊，“我自己都没说这样，你们一个个的怎么比我还介意。”要不是他出来的时间比预计要早很多，恐怕撞不见默特萨克这副样子。

德国人收紧搭在科斯切尔尼身上的手臂，揉揉他被雨淋到一点的头发说：“说好听点儿呢，是因为心里有你的人多，替你感到可惜。说难听点儿呢，许多人都会在某些事上急得比当事人还投入。”

法国人当然清楚这是个非常典型的糟糕发言，但他的心情并没有因此变差，反而更好了一点。此时此刻，除了佩尔还会跟平时一样说些不解风情的话，别人应该都会顺着他的口风回答吧。

正是这样的细腻与平常，才能让科斯切尔尼在周遭沉重的保护里，感受到几许正常的空气。因为默特萨克独自把压抑不住的波动消解掉了，才能以稀松平常的样子出现在需要自己陪伴的爱人面前。

科斯切尔尼心里自然清楚。

刚好雨停了。默特萨克收起伞打算迈前一步开路，这时科斯切尔尼却伸出手与他十指交握。德国人看着既是眼前又是心尖的人，携起对方的手放在唇边摩挲着亲吻。他想了想，觉得不该是今天。

离停车场还有段路，坑坑水水的，两个人自然走不快。科斯切尔尼一路听默特萨克东拉西扯，连钱伯斯最近跟霍尔丁又出去鬼混的细节都给扒出来了，不禁听得嘴角上扬，直损他以后当个八卦主管算了。

等到二人上了车，科斯切尔尼才下定决心提议，“佩尔，我们可以改签先回一趟巴黎吗？”默特萨克张了张嘴，又觉得像'你确定?'这样的问题实在是不需要问，最后回答，“好，听你的。”

*

凯旋门很美。尽管它更加自由、浪漫，在默特萨克眼中却像极了14年的勃兰登堡。

大高个子被淹没在庆祝世界杯冠军的人山人海中，终于也显得不那么起眼了一次。出门前默特萨克为科斯切尔尼画上了属于法国的三色迷彩，看着对方嗤笑的样子，忍不住亲吻了他。

当他们踏上宽广的马路时，整条香榭丽舍大街被无数人手中的光点照亮，美得像一条没有尽头的银河。

先进科技实现的投影，让夺冠英雄们的英姿得以帅气的出现在戴高乐广场中央。科斯切尔尼最熟悉不过的旗帜在正前方高耸着，指引着人们向同一个方向前行。

默特萨克和科斯切尔尼也不例外。

吵嚷的人群里，科斯切尔尼大声问他：“四年前你们也这样吗？”脸上满是幸福的笑容。

默特萨克觉得此刻他才真正放下偏心的执念。巴黎的夜色同身边的人一样让人无法移开目光，如今他只想好好和对方一起感受足球带来的快乐。

德国人也跟着笑起来，微微躬身朝他喊着，“对，都是一样的。”

没过多久，远处的天际下起了金色的雨。烟火、啤酒、歌唱……人群里，科斯切尔尼的眼里落满了亮晶晶的希冀，默特萨克在一旁看着，终于摸出了准备已久的小盒子。

“劳伦特”

“嗯？”

“等你也老得跟我一样退役的时候，我们结婚好不好？”

……

“傻瓜，为什么要等那么久。”

Fin.


End file.
